renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Church Way Guide 1
Skills requiring no prerequisites :*Aristotle's Moral Principles :*Logic :*The beginning of the world :*The sense of being :*The Roman Church: organization and history Skills requiring prerequisites :*Ontology: science of the being ::*Aristotle's Moral Principles, Logic, The sense of being, The beginning of the world, The ::Roman Church: organization and history and Read "Metaphysics G - Aristotle" :*Theology: science of the first matters ::*Aristotle's Moral Principles, Logic, The sense of being, The beginning of the world, The ::Roman Church: organization and history and Read "Metaphysics A - Aristotle" :*The Good ::*Book I - "The Study of the Good"+ Greek >51% to exceed 20% ::*100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% ::*100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles :*Virtue ::*Book II - "The Virtue" + Book IV - "The Other Virtues" + Greek >51% to exceed 20%. ::*100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% ::*100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles :*Temperance ::*Book III - "Courage and Temperance" + Greek >51% to exceed the 20% ::*100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% ::*100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles :*Justice ::*Book V -"Justice" + Greek >51% to exceed the 20% ::*100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% ::*100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles :*Friendship ::*Book VIII -"Friendship" + Greek >51% to exceed the 20% :*Pleasure and Delight ::*100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% ::*100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles :*A seventh thing. Maybe the seventh sky. Or better: the seventh son of the seventh son ::*100% in The Roman Church: organization and history to exceed 50% ::*100% in Aristotle's Moral Principles CURRICULUM ADVICE FOR THEOLOGISTS Morale and logic are the basis and the priority is to increase them both to 100 % (that represents about 50 days of working alone and 25 with a teacher. For IG nobles 25 and 12) Then a short course in languages as this will allow you to not only have to read books (which is useful for virtues and also for the ideas –learn it to 80% to be able to teach – studying is expensive and teaching allows you to make some money back). (To push it to 80%, what I suggest you do is to allow around 30 days with a teacher, 15 for IG Nobles) So, now you will have finished your first step in the learning curve and you will have spent between 1 and 3 months doing so. Then it depends a bit on what the schedule of lesson offers: Either, try to learn new knowledge such as “the sense of being”, The beginning of the world, The Roman Church: organisation and history of the Roman Church , through lessons, Or from reading the books and working towards pushing your virtues up to 50%. Either way, you’ll have to do both…. The beginning of the world or The sense of being are not essential for learning virtues, but it’s best to push them to 100 % all the same in order to be able to teach them and therefore gain enough money to make your long and laborious studies….. At the second step you have developed 3 knowledges and read five books twice (Purists would say that it’s less for those who had these virtues in their starting kit, but 2 days in the life of a student….What’s that?). This step takes you, therefore, from 45 to 85 days for nobles. Since the beginning of your studies, you will have therefore spent between two and eight months working. Then, wait to get the Roman Church up to 100 % and a virtue to 50 % from reading a book (or from your personal work if you are unfortunate enough to have a stupid subject which can’t be read in a book) to work on this virtue again, in depth You therefore have to increase 5 virtues to 50% and 2 to 100%. It’ll take you between 110 and 225 days without being a noble and 55 to 110 days if you are a Noble. Since the beginning of your studies you will have therefore spent between 4 and 16 months working on it. Now all the possible prerequisites for the final two subjects fall into place, whatever they may be and you can therefore develop your final subjects: *Ontology: science of the being. *Theology: science of the first matters in 50 to 100 days for non nobles and 25 to 50 for nobles. Since the beginning of your studies you will have therefore spent between 5 and 20 months working on it. Source Unknown Category:Guides